


Not Today

by rufengliu



Category: Legend(2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufengliu/pseuds/rufengliu
Summary: 隐约3P注意。Krays/Teddy给大乱的图配的文图戳http://kelommc.lofter.com/post/3de8c8_12b05735





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> 隐约3P注意。  
> Krays/Teddy  
> 给大乱的图配的文  
> 图戳  
> http://kelommc.lofter.com/post/3de8c8_12b05735

情况明显有些失控。  
当泰迪感觉自己被Ron保护性地架住的时候一切都晚了——他的下半身在Reg手上。  
“Not today Reg.”  
Ron口气不善。  
“Not you Ron.”  
Reg毫不客气。  
泰迪只担心他会被扯成两半，或者更糟糕，他俩同时放手。  
“先放我下来！”  
Krays当然不会听他的意见，Reg的手放肆地托在他屁股上而且已经卡在臀缝。Ron的手早就趁机钻进他衣服里，正肉贴肉地按在他胸上。  
泰迪显然“难逃一劫”。  
“What’s going on！！！”  
他终于忍无可忍地挣扎起来，抓着他的两人被迫还了他一点点自由——起码他现在靠着自己的双脚站在地上。  
Ron的手在他胸口一刻都不肯老实，Reg又揉着他的屁股毫不消停，他终于不负众望地勃起了。  
泰迪都不知道这两兄弟是在什么时候达成共识的，他们好像决定分享。  
他的裤子早就不见踪影，嘴唇被Reg温柔地含弄着，耳边都是Ron呼出的热气。  
泰迪不知道他们在打什么算盘，只是不想再激化矛盾，显得乖巧又顺从，像只柔软的小猫咪。  
他想伸手抚慰自己却被捏住手腕拉开，一只手同时握上去。Ron用指尖轻轻扫过前段的领口，泰迪忍不住向前挺了挺腰。Reg对让弟弟一步并没有什么意见，他转而把手覆上泰迪腰际，来回爱抚那里的皮肤。  
他们都很清楚泰迪的敏感带在哪儿。  
随着Ron手上的速度加快，泰迪变得越来越硬，嘴里发出细碎的呻吟。  
Reg接过手继续撸动，泰迪还没来得及不满被半路打断的快感，耳尖儿就变得湿乎乎的。Ron轻轻撕咬着那里红彤彤的皮肤，手上还不忘继续Reg在泰迪腰部的工作，只不过他用的是指甲。  
皮肤上传来的酥麻感持续不断，Reg又揉过他的囊袋，泰迪软着腿向后自然地靠在Ron怀里寻找依靠。  
“我快到了……”  
他的声音已经浸满情欲。  
Ron吻了吻他的额角，手顺着肌肉线条向下游走，终于同他哥哥一起抚慰着泰迪的阴茎。  
Reg发现泰迪总能适度激发出他弟弟柔和的一面，也能引出他疯狂的一面。  
泰迪就是他们的“合法毒品”。  
“后面呢……”  
泰迪说着暗示性地抬了抬翘臀。  
“Not today.”  
男孩儿在高潮中听到Reg这句欠揍的话。


End file.
